Dulce secreto aroma a mujer
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Ken tenía un secreto, uno que camuflaba bajo ropas masculinas y que, cuando salía a la luz, se sentía a gusto. Pero temía que sus gustos fuesen juzgados y más por el dulce chico de la cálida presencia. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"


Éste fic es parte de la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8, "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II", que consiste en escribir partiendo de una combinación, una pareja y tomando por tema un extra.

En mi caso, he tomado la combinación "Pareja Yaoi", con Takeru x Ken y como extra, crossdressing

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"

 **Summary:** Ken tenía un secreto, uno que camuflaba bajo ropas masculinas y que, cuando salía a la luz, se sentía a gusto. Pero temía que sus gustos fuesen juzgados y más por el dulce chico de la cálida presencia.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dulce secreto aroma a mujer**

 **.**

Le gustaba cómo las luces violetas tocaban su piel y se esparcían por el cuarto. La música rodeándola y los pares de ojos de cada noche sólo se centraban en ella. Le gustaba causar ese brillo malévolo y excitante en los rostros que tenía que complacer con su figura enfundada en seda.

Sí, le gustaba.

Sus labios carmín se curvaban en una sonrisa ligera y sus manos encaminaban las del hombre de turno hacia su piel. Existía una sensación mágica en el tacto de aquellos extraño sobre su piel, le causaban una corriente eléctrica fascinante que sólo lo hacían rogar por más.

Porque la mujer de aquella noche (y las siguientes) no era la misma al hombre que por la claridad del día portaba un semblante tímido y reservado.

Todos buscan un lugar en el mundo donde sentirse a gusto, donde puedan ser quienes eran. Miss K, como se hacía llamar por aquel lugar, había encontrado el suyo. Las horas de la mujer de tez delicada y ojos lavanda valían más que el resto, no era para cualquier cliente el que ella se encuentre entreteniéndolo con sus lencerías de encaje y seda mientras ellos admiraban su belleza y sentían su piel casi como un acto religioso.

La dueña de aquel recinto dedicado al erotismo había visto en K una belleza andrógina que podría cruzar límites y no pedir perdón por eso. Las prendas de mujer eran cosa de noches y sus movimientos gráciles partes de sí misma. Mientas que de día sólo existía Ken Ichijouji, el chico que alguna vez fue pero no se sentía del todo completo.

Y cuando el sol alumbraba ocurría casi lo mismo que con Cenicienta, K volvía a las prendas masculinas y a su semblante tímido mientras asistía a sus trabajos matutinos en la cafetería de la universidad. Todos los días parecían ser los mismos para él y entre limpiar mesas, servir pedidos y atender clientes, Ken paseaba su mirada a la espera de que el rubio de mirada brillante entre como siempre.

Ken Ichijouji poseía dos secretos bien guardados: el primero, le gustaba vestir prendas de mujer y complacer clientes en un bar erótico.

* * *

─Ken ─El azabache levantó el rostro al oír su nombre y sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse cuando Takeru Takaishi le sonrió─. Qué bueno verte.

─Takeru ─Sonrió y se limpió las manos por el delantal que llevaba en el trabajo. El rubio llevaba sus libros a cuesta y su calidez natural que Ken apreciaba a la distancia─. ¿Tomo tu orden?

─Lo de siempre ─Le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a una mesa libre bajo la atenta mirada de Ken, estudiando su caminar, tan seguro, tan fuerte, tan él.

El segundo secreto eran sus sentimientos hacia el chico encantador que pedía capuccino con espuma y dos tostadas francesas. El rubio llegaba a la misma hora antes de sus clases para tomarse su café favorito y comerse las tostadas que, según le contó una vez, le recordaban a las de su abuelo.

Takeru era distinto al resto de los clientes de la cafetería, todos yendo a un paso acelerado sin mediar palabra con los empleados; por el contrario, el Takaishi siempre le sonreía y era atento a él. Le gustaban las personas cálidas como el rubio, o quizá sólo le gustaba él. Sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer correr el pedido del chico de la mirada luminosa.

Siempre que podía, Ken quería acercarle sus pedidos y ser a él quien le sonriese mientras le agradecía. Depositó con cuidado la taza alta con café y espuma junto al platillo de tostadas francesas, recibiendo la mirada celeste del estudiante. Vio que el chico llevaba un libro sobre su regazo que parecía estar leyendo con mucho interés, así que intentó hacer mayor conexión con él.

─¿Estudiando? ─Takeru bajó la mirada al libro que llevaba y asintió.

─Bastante. El semestre se está poniendo bastante rudo ─Sonrió.

─De seguro te irá muy bien. Siempre te veo leyendo. ─Takeru se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

Continuaron hablando en lo que quedaba de tiempo en ambos y Ken no podía evitar pensar en que Takeru despertaba tantas cosas en sí mismo que eso lo asustaba un poco pero también lo llenaba de tanta calidez.

* * *

Takeru se encontraba solo en una ocasión que llegó a la cafetería, llevaba la mirada perdida y la atención puesta en otro punto. Ken lo notó y sin esperar a que el chico hiciese su pedido acostumbrado, él se lo acercó. El Takaishi miró sorprendido el detalle y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

─Eres muy atento ─Dijo el estudiante─, estoy algo distraído. Lo lamento.

─No lo hagas. ─Ken le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva y jugando con sus manos, se atrevió a hablar─. ¿Estás bien?

Takeru miró un momento al chico del café y correspondió a su sonrisa.

─Sólo estoy algo agotado… ─Takeru buscó entre sus libros la novela del otro día y le hizo entrega─. Aquí tienes. Dime qué tal te pareció.

Ken tomó el libro y se lo agradeció, no pudiendo ocultar las mejillas encendidas en él y la emoción que despertó tal detalle. Takeru quedó un momento observándolo, analizando la belleza en el rostro del Ichijouji y de lo delicado que se veía.

Cuando Ken se marchó, Takeru volvió su vista hacia él, mirándolo alejarse. No supo desde cuándo comenzó a prestar mayor atención al chico del café pero resultaba imposible no hacerlo, pues poseía una belleza tal que cautivaba a cualquiera.

* * *

Al llegar el culmen de su turno de trabajo, Ken iba a su casa y su preparación iniciaba. Su ropero estaba prácticamente enfocado en lencerías finas, faldas, blusas pegadas al cuerpo, zapatos de tacón, accesorios de todo tipo mientras las prendas masculinas aguardaban en una parte reducida del espacio.

Esa noche volvía a trabajar de noche, volvía a dejar salir esa parte suya que moría por respirar, por volver a la vida. Y mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en una falda oscura y una blusa violeta, su mirada se iluminaba conforme su cuerpo volvía a ser la de una mujer.

Le gustaba verse reflejada con sus pequeños senos y sus diminutas caderas mientras sus finas y blancas piernas se enfundaban en medias oscuras y finas. Le gustaba lo que veía.

Entonces pensó en Takeru, el chico de la cafetería y en su hermosa sonrisa. Pensamientos como _¿sería posible que le guste así? ¿Quizá me vea distinto? ¿Y si…?_ Entonces detuvo el curso de su imaginación pues el recuerdo del desprecio hacia sus inclinaciones, hacia la poca comprensión en los ojos de las personas que amó resurgía y atentaban contra lo que él quería.

Su padre fue una de esas personas que lo menospreció cuando descubrió su afición a las prendas femeninas, cuando supo que su hijo quería ser algo más que un _chico_. No comprendían y no lo harían nunca. Él era consciente de eso y por aquel motivo, prefirió cortar lazos con su progenitor.

Takeru podría ser parte de aquel grupo de personas intolerantes. O quizá no lo sea pero era posible que no lo mire como antes.

Tantas posibilidades y pocas certezas.

Pasó el labial rojo por sus labios mientras se miraba al espejo. Debía dejar pasar esas cosas porque sólo lograban entristecerlo. Pensar en su padre era pensar en su infancia dura y en la soledad que sentía sin su hermano mayor, sin Osamu.

Tantas cosas se le ha arrebatado y casi al mismo tiempo. Era momento de apreciar lo que tenía y lo que él quería.

* * *

Levantó el pequeño shot de tequila bebiéndolo de una y el sonido sordo del golpe del vidrio contra la mesada de madera del bar trajo consigo una sarta de gritos eufóricos propios del alcohol en el cuerpo. Takeru comenzó a reír y se llevó una mano al cabello, no pudiendo contener la sensación de poderío que te otorgaba la bebida.

Todos palmeaban al rubio instando a otra competencia de _fondo blanco_ , después de todo era quien estaba siendo agasajado por cumpleaños. Sus compañeros en la universidad no tenían una mejor manera de demostrar su atención cuando llegó su cumpleaños que sacarlo a beber.

─Creo que ya no podré librarme de la resaca ─Dijo Takeru entregando su pequeño vaso de vidrio al cantinero quien recargó con tequila.

─Eso deja para después. Hoy tienes que beber todo lo que tienes al paso ─Instó uno de sus compañeros sacando carcajadas en los hombres reunidos en la barra.

La cuenta regresiva y la bebida amarga y fuerte volvió a introducirse en sus labios con placer y entrega. El golpe certero del vaso y la boca saciada de alcohol se escuchó entonces. Otra sarta de risas tocaron el techo y Takeru sentía que no podía estar mejor.

Un amigo suyo llegó y lo primero que hizo fue enseñar una tarjeta negra que muchos reconocieron de inmediato y rieron con ganas. Takeru los observó sin comprender así que las miradas pícaras se centraron en el cumpleañero.

─Déjanos decirte que te has ganado la lotería, mi amigo ─Dijo uno de los presentes. El que llegó con la tarjeta le hizo entrega en su mano.

─Pagamos para unas horas en un bar cercano donde tengo contactos con la dueña ─Le guiñó el ojo─. Ve a divertirte.

Sin mucha información pero con el cuerpo tan libre fue guiado con facilidad por sus compañeros hacia el dichoso bar a unas calles de allí. Un bar donde _las mejores fantasías_ se cumplían o esas eran las palabras de sus compañeros. Takeru no estaba demasiado cuerdo como para meditar lo que hacía así que sólo se dejó llevar por el momento sin imaginarse el lugar donde terminaría entrando.

Todo en el lugar era ambientado con luces opacas, débiles y tonos oscuros. Parecía un burdel pero sin nudistas a la vista, pensó Takeru. Algo le olía mal de aquel sitio pero no se detuvo a analizarlo demasiado, estaba siendo guiado por la euforia alcohólica de sus amigos y en el trayecto hacia la dueña del sitio, Takeru terminó chocando contra una mujer.

Se detuvo al ver que la joven de cabellos largos y oscuros se encontraba en el suelo. Al parecer tal golpe resultó ser lo bastante sorpresivo para Takeru que se soltó de su amigo para tenderle la mano a la muchacha de nívea piel. Las luces no ayudaban a que pueda reconocerla pero a penas ella estuvo en pie, echó a correr lejos suyo.

─¿Qué pasó? ─Preguntó su amigo a Takeru, pero ni siquiera él sabía lo que acabó de suceder. Volvió a ser arrastrado por su compañero y aun así, Takeru miró a sus espaldas buscando a la mujer de hace un momento sin encontrar nada más que siluetas moviéndose al compás de la música.

* * *

Ken aún estaba con la respiración agitada tras el encuentro con Takeru. Miró a sus espaldas, cubierta por la pared que era el único escudo contra la aterradora idea de que Takeru Takaishi lo descubriera en esa faceta.

Las personas circulaban a su alrededor y Ken debía sonreír como si el alma no se le saliese por la boca. La música ayudaba a tranquilizarse y quizá el humo que rodeaba su cuerpo le servía de distractor, pero seguía aquel miedo. Miró por detrás de su hombro y vio a Takeru y otro chico más hablando con Arukeni, la encargada del bar donde trabajaba.

 _Por favor, no…_ Pensó y enseguida vio a la alvina mujer de traje ajustado y mirada impasible caminar hacia donde se encontraba ella.

─Prepárate, K. Tienes trabajo ─Fueron sus simples palabras al cruzar junto a ella. Ken tragó seco e intentó hablar pero sólo salió un murmullo sin comprensión que no pasó desapercibido por la alvina─. ¿Sucede algo?

─N…No puedo ─Dijo y la vio enarcando una ceja.

─¿Estás jugando conmigo? ─Preguntó de mala gana─. Llevas trabajando aquí por años ¿y te intimida un cliente? No seas ridícula.

Arukeni no escucharía excusas baratas y Ken tampoco se animaba a hablarle de Takeru. Aceptó con pesar la espalda de la dueña del bar cuando se alejó de allí dejando en claro los puntos sobre que ella mandaba con quién debía _actuar_ mientras era Miss K quien obedecía sin rechistar.

Ken suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos un momento. Sólo tenía una salida.

* * *

Takeru comenzaba a perder la calma al encontrarse solo en una habitación poco iluminada con terciopelo llenando las alfombras y la cama misma. ¿Acaso era un prostíbulo? No, según sus amigos era un lugar de _complacencia_ y sólo sería un show privado por una de las más cotizadas mujeres de aquel sitio.

Al parecer, los efectos del alcohol iban bajando pues lo que al principio le había parecido una buena idea, en esos momentos resultaba ser una muy pésima y sólo quería marcharse a casa. Se puso de pie con clara intención de regresarle la tarjeta negra a su amigo y marcharse, pero entonces la puerta del sitio se abrió.

Y Takeru quedó boquiabierto y congelado en su sitio.

Alta, delgada, con un cabello llegándole hasta los senos de un tono oscuro y un traje ajustado compuesto por lencería de encaje y seda, medias llegándole hasta el medio muslo y un antifaz violeta yendo acorde a la tonalidad de sus prendas.

Era hermosa y era la misma chica que chocó hace momentos atrás. Una sonrisa algo tonta y avergonzada salió de sus labios, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás intentando que su presencia no causara estragos en él, aunque parecía que no estaba resultando.

─Eh… Disculpa lo de hace rato ─Dijo Takeru iniciando─. No te vi y estaba… Bastante ebrio, lo siento ─El rubio sonrió apenado y Ken no sabía qué era peor, el tener que tratar como un cliente más a la persona de la que estaba enamorada o tener que apreciar su ternura incluso en esas circunstancias.

─No te preocupes ─Dijo entonces─. Toma asiento, Takaishi-san ─Pidió ella y él obedeció al pie de la letra, sentándose de inemdiato y observándola con una fascinación casi religiosa.

Le gustaba ver esa expresión en sus clientes pero verla en él era distinto. Todo era distinto con él. Rodeó la silla y sus manos rodearon su cuello, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Su cuerpo se movía grácil frente a él y podía ver cómo las manos de Takeru parecían temblar, luchando contra sí mismo para no tocarla.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música que ambientaba la habitación. Takeru la miraba fascinado, admirándola en silencio, intentando ir contra sus ganas de sentir su piel. K por su parte, rozaba su cuerpo, se escurría contra sus deseos y dejaba que la imaginación de Takeru volara.

Se separó de él y las caricias continuaron mientras ella descendía a la altura de su propia cintura, entonces Takeru no pudo contenerse y tomó el rostro de K entre sus manos. El sencillo tacto hizo que la mujer detuviera sus movimientos y el pánico comenzara a invadirle.

─Me recuerdas a alguien ─Dijo Takeru entonces.

─¿De…De verdad? ─Preguntó y Takeru asintió─. ¿A quién?

─Te sonará extraño pero… Me recuerdas a un chico que conozco. ─Ken agradecía que la luz fuese poca y que el antifaz ayudaba a ocultar su sonrojo. Takeru no tenía idea de cómo la hacía sentir.

Y fue esa emoción la misma que a Takeru lo llevó a acercarlo hasta su rostro y fundir sus labios con la de la mujer de antifaz. La sorpresa se hizo visible en sus ojos pero no tardó en corresponder a aquellos labios. Fue cerrando los ojos de a poco y abrazó el cuello de Takeru con sus brazos, sintiendo cómo las manos del joven acariciaban su cintura hasta sus caderas. Estaba muy ebrio, podía sentir el sabor del tequila en sus labios y en su lengua y era probable que aquel impulso sea a consecuencia de aquel elixir.

Entonces las manos de Takeru llegaron a su rostro y sintió sus dedos queriendo desatar el hilo de su antifaz. Ante tal acto, Ken se separó abruptamente del rubio y lo miró con pánico tatuado, mientras el desconcierto en Takeru era palpable.

─No… ─Dijo K acomodándose mejor el antifaz, intentando que no lo vea.

─Por favor. Me recuerdas tanto a él ─Rogó Takeru─. Déjame ver tu rostro.

─No puedo ─Ken le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir las manos de Takeru acariciando sus brazos y su pecho rozando su espalda─. Si te lo muestro, nada será igual.

─Pruébame ─Exigió y Ken aguardó un momento, pensó en sus palabras pero finalmente, se giró a mirarlo y dejó que las manos de Takeru quitaran el antifaz de su rostro.

Vio una sonrisa en Takeru luego el pulgar del rubio acarició su mejilla caliente.

─Sentía que eras tú ─Susurró antes de volver a besarlo.

Ken se permitió abandonarse en ese beso y en esos brazos que la hacían sentir tan segura. El calor de su cuerpo era todo lo que Ken quería sentir.

Takeru se separó de ella entonces y la miró con urgencia.

─¿Por qué estás aquí? ─Preguntó─. ¿Te están maltratando o algo así? Tienes que salir.

─No, no es lo que piensas. ─Ken se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y meditó sus palabras─. Desde joven me gustó esto ─Dijo señalándose a sí mismo, señalando sus prendas.

Ken dejó que Takeru conociese su historia, la de su madre siendo una excelente confeccionista de prendas y de su hermano, un excelente modelo. Ambos poseían una complexión delgada y fina, perfecta para ser de modelos de prendas a la hora de probarse un traje, pero su hermano murió muy joven a causa de un accidente y su madre terminó por dejar de lado su trabajo presa del dolor.

Desde niño, Ken había admirado las prendas que su madre confeccionaba y adoraba ver a Osamu portarlas. Cuando su madre lo encontró vestido con una de sus últimas creaciones cuando tenía quince años, creyó que lo regañaría pero en lugar de eso, ella se sentó frente a su máquina de coser y continuó trabajando.

Su madre murió un tiempo después, una enfermedad la había llevado y él sólo podía apoyarse en su padre, pero al ser consciente que su hijo tenía esas aficiones, sólo pudo regalarle desprecio y burla.

Dieciocho años y Ken había abandonado su hogar en busca de algo mejor. Fue cuando conoció a Arukeni, una antigua conocida de su madre y ella se encargó de él, veló por sus estudios a cambio de hacerlo trabajar para ella en aquel sitio donde él sería visto como siempre quiso: como una mujer.

─Es por eso que estoy aquí ─Finalizó Ken y Takeru sólo podía albergar pena en su rostro.

Ken temía encontrar el mismo desprecio que su padre le ofreció pero en lugar de eso, Takeru llevó sus manos al cabello de Ken y le quitó lentamente la peluca azabache y larga que llevaba encima, dejando que su propio cabello haga acto de presencia.

─Creo que eres hermosa sin esto ─Dijo colocó la peluca en el suelo, acariciando su rostro luego y admirándola en silencio.

Sin duda la manera en la que Takeru la miraba era todo lo que Ken necesitaba y sus manos cálidas y llenas de afecto resultaba ser el bálsamo a una historia marcada por pérdidas. Ken volvió a acercarse a él y dejó que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente.

* * *

Las horas cátedras habían terminado y recurría a la misma cafetería de siempre, encontrando al chico de mirada tímida y una sonrisa angelical. Ken Ichijouji se había vuelto más que una rutina para él, era la razón por la que encontraba alivio al salir de la universidad porque sabía que lo hallaría allí.

Y cuando llegaba a casa, no lo hacía solo pues él había comenzado a frecuentar su apartamento y para qué negar, su cama también.

Entonces Ken dejaba los jeans masculinos y las playeras sueltas y grandes para colocarse camisones femeninos, ligas y sostenes de seda que lo hicieran sentir cómodo, que lo hicieran sentir quién era.

De a poco, Takeru le dio la confianza de que él amaba a Ken sea quien fuese. Entonces, Ken fue adoptando con mayor confianza las faldas y los accesorios, tanto de día como de noche. Y cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban, Takeru amaba a Ken como era, sin etiquetas ni condiciones, sólo se amaban.

Porque era todo lo que necesitaban del otro. Amor.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bastante cursi, lo sé xD ¡Es mi primer Kenkeru! Espero saber su opinión al respecto, para ir mejorando porque, particularmente, ésta pareja me causa mucha ternura :3

Hasta otra.

Besitos~


End file.
